


Confused

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Reverend Amos Howell tries to obey Unity without mistakes.





	Confused

I never owned Superman TAS characters.

 

''Gather people in Smallville. Lure them into the revival tent.'' Reverend Amos Howell remembered Unity's exact words. He also recalled his master's wish for eternal unity. Controlling people. Reverend Amos Howell smiled after he saw three people. He mentioned unity and entered the tent. 

Unity was confused. ''Three?'' Never specific.

 

THE END


End file.
